


Mrs & Mr

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Does being cute and goofy require a warning?, F/M, Kinky, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: “Just trying to treat my boy right,” Hitoka says with a wink, hips swinging with the music.Ryuu’s face goes red.





	Mrs & Mr

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 16: Pegging**
> 
>  
> 
> WoooooooOooOo!!! Married couple getting up to no good, exploring their kinks and lovin on each other! Hope you enjoy.

When Ryuu gets home to the apartment, Hitoka is playing music so loud he can make out the lyrics from the stairwell two stories down. Just hearing the baseline makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, floods his skin with goosebumps. They’re going to get a noise complaint—maybe even a fine—from their landlord, but at the moment Ryuu doesn’t give a flying fuck. He takes the stairs two at a time.

He unlocks the front door and slams it open with a cry of, “Honey, I’m hoooome!” only to shriek and slam it shut behind him when he sees what’s inside.

It’s not that there’s a disaster beyond the front door. In fact, it’s kind of the opposite. The living room is lit up all around with candles, flickering lazily on every available surface and casting the room in a soft orange-yellow light. All of the pillows that they have in their apartment—and possibly some new ones?—cover the couch and scatter the floor, where a plush, deep green quilt is laid out over the carpet where the coffee table usually sits. And Hitoka...

Hitoka stands in the middle of it all in just her underwear, lighting a candle with a lighter.

 _Underwear_ doesn’t really cut it though—doesn’t capture the mood. It’s lingerie, the sexiest fucking thing he’s ever seen, aside from Hitoka herself. Deep blue and black with swirls and hearts of gold lace, needlessly strappy in that confusing way that still charms him. The top cups her perfectly, showing her cleavage and highlighting the curve of her ribs. Her nipples are visible under the gauzy fabric. The panties are low-cut, making her thighs and waist look especially irresistible. The blue and black and gold threads hug her ass and the vee of her legs. Nothing’s left to the imagination.

Ryuu briefly thinks, _I should’ve taken the stairs more slowly_ , because his heart nearly beats out of his chest at the sight of her.

Hitoka, who grinned mischievously at the sound of his… remarkable, if embarrassing, arrival, turns. Her hair, half pulled up into a messy knot, brushes over her pale shoulder. Her eyes sparkle, lined with black, and her red lips twist into a smile that always gets Ryuu going.

“Welcome home!” she says.

Ryuu shuffles over to her, trying and failing to fight a smile, trying and failing to catch his breath as he wraps her in his arms and kisses her jaw.

“I know tonight’s… tonight’s, uh, special, but this is—wow,” he says, glancing around the room with wide eyes.

“Just trying to treat my boy right,” Hitoka says with a wink, hips swinging with the music.

Ryuu’s face goes red.

Hitoka reaches up and presses a kiss to his lips, little tongue teasing over the seam of his lips mouth a whisper. She pushes him away after, forcefully enough that Ryuu knows who’s in charge tonight. Not it’s ever in question anyway.

She murmurs the lyrics to the music as she rushes to the chest she brought out from their bedroom closet, and after a short moment unclasping the locks, she pulls something from it.

“Ready?” she says when she turns around. She flits her fingers over the length of it, bright pink and surrounded by buttery black leather. A dildo, sticking out intimidatingly from a hole in the harness.

Ryuu can’t find his voice, but he nods. 

***

Prepping takes less time than Hitoka thought it would, but… they’ve talked about this for a while—first with jokes and giddy laughter at a bar after too many drinks, later with shy words on a Sunday, the memory of Ryuu’s fingers knotting together after handing her a coffee in bed, whispers and groans under the sheets in the middle of the night, or shivering orgasms with curious fingers, clumsy Google searches, sex shops, porn viewing, both good and bad, even Youtube videos.

“You’re so good, Ryuu,” Hitoka says, scissoring her lubed fingers and admiring the curve of Ryuu’s back as he lies, face down and ass up, on the blanket in front of her in the warm room lit only by the surrounding candles. His skin already glows with a sheen of sweat from the exertion, from his gasping breaths. “You feel okay?”

“Yeah,” he groans, pressing back into the pressure. “ _Holy_ …”

Hitoka reaches down and strokes his dripping erection lightly, thighs pressing against the back of his just to get another point of contact, but the strap-on, slightly slick from the condom, slides over the cleft of his ass, bumping her knuckles. And Ryuu gasps.

“Fuck. Hitoka, can we—can we do this?” he says, and his voice is reedy, his arms tremble and he presses his forehead into the floor sucking in deep breaths.

“Y-yeah, okay, you sure you’re—”

“Yes—fuck me—” he rasps, but goes stiff from the need in his voice.

“Ryuu, gosh, you’re so sexy. Say… _whatever_ you want, okay.” Hitoka shivers, sweeping her hand down his back and pulling her fingers out. If he’s this keyed up now, she can’t imagine what he’ll be like when she makes him come. “I’m gonna—I’m gonna put it in,” she says. But she’s not gonna do a _thing_ before she traces at his hole a final time, using the excess lube to add to the strap-on, and also just enjoying the look of her husband from this angle.

Ryuu’s voice breaks when Hitoka knocks the hard-soft silicone of the dildo against his hole, and they both hold their breaths as the head pops in.

Just as synchronized as the last breath, they exhale as Hitoka strokes in and out, nudging slowly in until Ryuu starts shaking, right as she bottoms out. The lace of her boyshorts tickles at the back of his thighs under the leather straps. The straps themselves aren’t as uncomfortable as she’d expected, but they dig snugly into her skin. The harness presses against her clit as she screws a little into him, and she bites back her own noises as she listens for the small, drawn-out groan that Ryuu makes at the feeling.

Well, she also relishes the way she can rub at her clit if she hits the right angle. Conveniently, the angle works for Ryuu, too.

It works _really_ well, actually.

“Ryuu,” Hitoka croons. She grabs at his waist just above the globes of his ass. She squeezes him there, and one of Ryuu’s hands comes to hold hers.

She speeds up.

The angle knocks the breath out of Ryuu, and whenever she pulls out, leaning back enough, she can see his thick cock dripping down onto the blanket between their knees.

“Hitoka, fuck—oh my god, baby, you’re killing me—”

Hitoka laughs a little, rolling her hips and pulling him back onto the dildo. “I’m so wet,” she breezes out, biting into her lipstick-red lip and screwing into him. “It’s hitting my clit every time.”

Ryuu’s arm gives out. 

***

“Fuck me,” Ryuu moans. He doesn’t even care _what_ he sounds like. He’s got his face smashed into the floor as the love of his life fucks him with a hot pink cock—there’s really no going back, there’s no point.

He loves it.

He can’t even bring himself to touch himself, leaking steadily between his legs as Hitoka rolls her hips and slams him back onto her.

And then she hits it.

Ryuu’s eyes roll back in his head, his toes curl, and he cries out.

“There we go,” Hitoka says, breathless. She leans over his body and kisses his shoulder.

Ryuu groans, “Aw, fuck.”

“Uh-huh,” she replies, and then, because she _knows_ , she slips her hand under his belly and curls her fist around his cock. She jerks him in time with her thrusts and Ryuu loses his mind a little bit.

Everything is white noise as she rubs at his prostate and strokes him steadily, and he feels himself roaring toward his orgasm at breakneck speed.

“Hitoka—Hitoka, I’m gonna come, _fuc_ —”

He goes silent when he does, eyes wide. And Hitoka wrings him dry, rolling her hips through his shudders until they slowly collapse to the floor.

“Good job,” Hitoka murmurs against his neck, hips rotating a little overtop him.

Ryuu grabs at her ass. “Stop, stop, stop,” he groans with a laugh.

“Mmh,” Hitoka says. “I wanna come.” But, she listens, and carefully pulls out of him.

He rolls over onto his back with a wince, but beckons her close and Hitoka obeys with a smile. They struggle through unbuckling all the straps until the strap-on falls away, leaving her in just her lingerie again. She’s shiny with sweat, and her legs and waist have pink marks from the leather. Her panties are wet.

Ryuu reaches out and rubs over the gauzy fabric, prompting a little gasp, and then, taking her waist, he yanks her forward until she’s kneeling over his face.

“Gonna make you come, baby,” he says, and she hums when he leans up and kisses her through the lace.

“Ryuu,” she sighs, and moves the lace out of the way. Ryuu sucks a kiss against her clit, humming at her twitching reaction. It doesn’t take long. Her hands brush over his short hair so she can hold him right against her. He relaxes his jaw and flickers his tongue over her clit until she comes in his mouth, clenching wet over his tongue.

When her thighs relax around his head, he helps her lie down at his side and lets her gather him up like she always does. But, not before she raises her hand for a high-five. Ryuu grins into the several kisses that follow. He’ll probably have lipstick all over his face by the time they get around to cleaning up. But, he doesn’t care one bit.

“Love you,” he says, meeting her eyes.

Hitoka sweeps her hand down his back and over his ass. “I love _you_ ,” she replies, and smiles as she presses her fingers to his sensitive hole.

Ryuu grunts, and blushes through another laugh.

Hitoka’s smile is perfect, messy. Her eyes glint in the candlelight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
